Summoned into Naruto Sonic dbz and Naruto crossover fanfiction si
by AJ493111
Summary: a fan of sonic and dbz gets summoned by Naruto After meeting zeltrech getting powers of a Sonic and shadow Later summoned by a female Naruto he will take the world of Naruto by storm [oc,Naruko] future crossover harem future world travel Drama,humor action, romance konoha citizen bashing danzo bashing


Sonic and dbz Fan across the Multiverse

Chaos Control

Chaos blast

Chaos sphere

Super Speed

Light speed

Spin Dash

Transformations

Hedgehog transformation

Its Similar to sonic colors sonic it looks Exactly Like Sonic Except Light Red with Pure eyes

Super Mode, Human form, red eyes hair turns gold Skin glows

Super Mode Hedgehog form exactly like sonic

Excalibur mode hedgehogForm Sonic Unleashed

Hyper form human form Silver with Purple eyes skin Glows similar to super saiyan god

Hyper form hedgehog form Exactly like sonic the hedgehog's form

Can transform to hedgehog form All he needs to say Is "Hedgehog mode" and he is instantly transformed

He can use the chaos emeralds in a way similar to shadow

Saiyan:

Ki techniques

Big Bang Attack

Special Beam cannon

Kamehame ha

Final shine attack

Energy Blast volley

Dragon fist:

Basically All Dragon Ball techniques Goku and vegeta use throughout the series

He can surpress his power level and control it to a point were only people who are less stronger than him see how strong he is

Super Saiyan transformation

Super Saiyan 2

Super Saiyan 3

Super Saiyan 4

Super Saiyan Blue

Super Saiyan Blue Kiaoken

Super Royal Super Saiyan blue

He has on Sonic's shoes golden addida's Jumpsuit with light red stripes a customized hoodie with Excalibur Strapped in its case

Skipping the part where He meets Zeltrech's Lets Just say He wants me to fix his mistakes all the that he's Made. and after training for 3 Years he memorized mostly everything in the Anime and videogames

Oh And Incase you know he didn't die More Like um… Summoned by Zeltrech and Later Summoned By Naruto who is a female Verson by the way Can Travel worlds All he needs to do is call on Zeltrech.

Overpowered Mc

Info he doesn't Like his life he wants to do something but he's too lazy in the end he feels guilty for failing most of his classes and Not learning the things he has learned just by playing video games he feel Like it was too late to change and gave up. Until he was summoned by zeltrech's Now he could Have a chance to live Life at its fullest

People think he is ugly, Not because he is infact he is a very goodl ooking guy Its Just that He Didn't take care of himself well was too lazy Playing video games and watching dbz reading fanfiction Writing for fiun So My idea' Don't have to like it if you don't want to.

Black Hair With red streaks Black eyes

List of worlds

Naruto

Onepunch man  
Highschool dxd

Rwby

Harry Potter

Bleach

Fate Stay Night

Dragon Ball Z

Harry Potter

Percy Jackson:

Marvel

Dc

Alright that's enough info let's get to the story. Ps No Roasting Please this is to past time

Ooh it looks Like Your being Summoned Zeltrech grinned

Really Already? But I just finished training? Growl And I'm hungry

Your fault he shrugged I sighed "oh and you Might want to use your hedgehog form"

I Raised My Eyebrow "Why?"

His grin grew Lets just say it'll make things more interesting"

I sighed

"Hedgehog form" I whispered a flash of red light and I was in my hedgehog form

What world am I Being summoned too?"

YOull Have to find out Yourself " I glared at him mad that he wasn't giving me the slightest clue as to where I was headed "At least give me a hint!" Ok, keyword Ninja's His smirk grew as My eyes widen

"You bas-" I Disappeared Before I could Finished

He sipped on a mug of coffee he got from out of nowhere. With a huge grin on his face he looked towards the television Showing a fScared female Naruto and a shiruken coming towards her

"Interesting indeed"

(My Pov)

I Appear In front of the girl and and Block the oncoming weapon with excalibur which shined brightly

I Looked towards the girl and My eyes widen in surpirse '_What the hell?' naruto? Since when was naruto a female?'_

"My Mistress, Your wish is My command"I acted out this Could prove interesting

(Female Naruto Pov)

Female Naruto's Eyes widen in surprise

"Mistress? What are you talking about."

Mizuki eyes narrowed '_the demon must have summoned that thing_ 'he thought with a sneer _whatever it is no match for me._

He was about to pull out another kunai when the creature appeared before him in a flash of light Sword drawn to his neck. Mizuki could tell that this was no normal sword he could sense the power raidaiting from it. Not only that but when he looked into the creatures golden eyes the eyes that Glowed with unrivaled power he new that that creature was not one to mess with.

'_How the hell did that demon summon that… that thing. I must get it to our advantage'_

He Starts to struggle, "Don't move" the strange creature Spoke his voice and eyes cold of no emotion Mizuki starts to sweat

" hold on , Mizuki Said "lets make a deal"

My Blade digs deeper to his neck making him sweat more

"he's a criminal!" Iruka shouts from the distance

The creature Glances at iruka " he Stole a Forbidden document and attempted a murder."

The being nodded his head but to the relief of Mizuki and to the horror of Ïemale Naruto and Iruka The Being lets him go its sword disappears in a flash of light

Mizuki tries to use that chance to run away only for the being to disappear and reappear behind him and neck chops him unconcious"

The creature turns toward iruka and walks calmly toward him

Iruka and The female Naruto visably tense

She was Barely hanging in She knows she won't stand a chance, but she won't let Iruka get hurt

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu" a puff of smoke appears and five 's appeared in front and with a kunai in hand. "

"Leave iruka sensei alone!"The creatures eyes widen before a small smile appeared on its face

"as you wish mistress"It replied before it turned toward Iruka "Do you need help?"

Iruka visably relaxed "I have a basic Medical kit right here" Pullling it out toward the red furred creature

The creature grabbed it and began patching his wounds Not wanting to show off all of his abilities Just yet.

He later then tensed after a few seconds Appeared In front of female Naruto who's eyes widen in surprise She blushed at the protective feeling it gave off of him. Several anbu surrounded it as it got in a stance.

"Who- No what are you" the old man known as sarutobi the third hokage leader of this village demands

…

'_Lets see here I don't want him to no my real name so… how about rocket'_

" My name is Rocket!" The being responds 'She summoned me so I serve her."

'_Summoning? Is it similar king emma?' T_he hokage contemplated

"Let's continue this later" Rocket said "My Mistress is injuried she needs rest"

'Mistress? What is it's relationship with Naruko?'

"Very well, please hand over Naruko to us"

So that's what her name is Rocket thought 'just as I thought it was either Naruko,narumi Natsuki or just plain Naruto."

After his thinking "Sorry Old man" Sarutobi narrows his eyes as the now named Naruko snickers

I smiled at her causing her to blush Before I turned back towards Sarutobi I will not be seperated from My Mistress" Making a few anbu glare at him

mean while in an unknown space

Zeltrech was grinning from above watching all of this in front of a plasma flatscreen tv with popcorn in his hands "ooh this is going to be good"

Meanwhile back in the elemental nations

" How dare you Speak to the hokage like that!" One of the anbu growled

The creature glared at them and released Killing intent that flooded the entire area and froze everyone but Naruko in place who Just passed out before this from exhaustion.

"Watch your tongue human!" The creature Growled back he raised his hand and a purple orb of energy appeared in his hand aimed at the anbu who was sweating feircely

"Enough!" The hokage yelled as he found his voice The creature stays with Naruko! The pressure evaporated and the orb of chaos energy disappeared allowing the anbu's to breathe."

"you two he pointed to the two anbu take Mizuki to ibiki for Questioning questioning" The being heard this let out a small smirk before he picked up Naruko And starts to slowly walk away Before he stopped when he heard Iruka's voice call out to him

"WAIT!"

The creature turned towards iruka with a blank expression along with everyone else

"Give this to him!" Iruka said as he takes off his head plate " give this to Naruko she earned this

The creatures blank expression slowly morphs into a smile as he recognizes this scene and is glad he hasn't changed it

(My Pov)

"Why?" the hokage asked

He was able to summon that… what are you? Iruka asked me

Hedgehog I replied

The anbu's including the hokage and iruka blinked in surprise

"Really?"

I Nodded

"Okay... Hedgehog" Iruka continues "And was able to create 5 Shadow clones ." he finished with small amounts of Pride.

"Hmm" the Hokage hummed "very well" This is going to cause a lot of paperwork' the hokage thought with a grimace as a headache started to grow Already

Stolen scroll a flunked student forming difficult jutsu's and summoning a hedgehog creature who is calling her...mistress' the hokage sighed

Taking a scroll from the anbu " lets go"

**How did you Like it Sorry about that f My grammer is ruff but I will improve stay with me **

**Also I making it a series More than one book Wish me luck please review on my performance and also please no roasting I except necessary criticism.**


End file.
